1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hidden type hook device, in which the hook is hidden when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trucks or the like generally includes a number of hooks for winding and fixing ropes or strings. However, the hooks are exposed and thus might cause injury to people. The present invention is intended to provide a device to solve this problem.